Second Star
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Cerys Light is an Exchange Student at the University of Tokyo where she meets her new History Professor, he's handsome, kind, quirky and a little bad when he wants to be. Their age is 8 yrs apart and any relationship other than teacher/student is not allowed and could very well get him fired and her expelled. They've both had bad past loves, but could the risk be worth the reward?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all this is my first fanfic for Hirunaka no Ryuusei I'm looking forward to it, should be fun enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _Cerys tried to keep her breathing even as she waited. Every decision she'd made these past months came forth inside her mind, waiting in turn to question her and fill her with doubt. Did she make the right choice? Was it all worth it? Should she have left well enough alone? Could she even fight what was coming?_

' _I should never have left Australia'_

 _She thought to herself as the door opened and closed again. The cop let himself into the chair opposite her, slapped a folder down on the table and took a good look at her._

" _Cerys Light?" he asked to be sure._

" _Yes" she confirmed, there was no use lying about her name._

" _Do you know a certain Shishio Satsuki?"_

" _Yes but I know him as Sensei"_

" _Indeed" he says opening the file in front of them._

" _He is your Sensei at the University of Tokyo" she nods once._

" _And what exactly is the nature of your relationship?" he asked getting to the point, Cerys discreetly swallowed. What exactly was the nature of their relationship he asked? Well…that was a long story._

* * *

Cerys got off the plane into a tsunami of people bustling around, a good lot of them shorter than her but some stood taller.

"Cerys?" a voice called among the sea of people, Cerys turned a 180 looking for the source, surly they wouldn't any other Cerys's coming to Tokyo today.

"Ah you're here!" a voice in English said happily in front of her, Cerys looked down at the short women beaming up to her.

"Yes thanks" Cerys smiled, the women looked very pleased.

"I am Yukamara Tashi, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Light" she shook Cerys hand bowing to her, Cerys did the same as she'd been taught.

"Don't worry dear you'll get used to being in Tokyo in no time!" she assures her taking her carry-on suitcase from her.

"The luggage comes out this way follow me and be careful not to get separated" Ms Yukamara tells her, Cerys does her best feeling bad every time she bumps into someone but no one takes any notice. She uses Ms Yukamara as a shield as they pass through the throngs of people.

After rescuing her suitcase from the conveyer belt Cerys and Ms Yukamara manage to get outside to the road, Cerys looking around agape at the sight around her.

"I brought a teacher with me to help pick you up, who knows? He may even be a teacher in one of your classes" Ms Yukamara says pleasantly and Cerys snaps her attention back to her.

"It's very nice of you both to come see me to the university"

"Oh think nothing of it! We couldn't possibly let a young lady straight from the wilderness into Tokyo with no way to get to the university, and alone!" she says with a shiver as if her great ancestors were haunting her.

"Don't worry I'd have made it" Cerys says with a shrug still following her.

"Oh no Cerys!" she says turning to her and shaking her head.

"You must never go out unaccompanied it's not safe, I don't know what it may be like in Australia where you live, but in Tokyo…" she trails off shaking her head again.

"It's not safe" a new voice finishes. Cerys looks over Ms Yukamara (not a hard thing to do) to a man leaning against a car, he had on a woollen hat that covered his ears, large glasses and a cigarette hanging from his lips, he gave her a kind smile.

"Miss Light, it's nice to meet you" he says in English holding out his hand, she takes it and shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr?"

"Just call me Sensei" he says taking her suitcase from her and storing it in the boot.

"Ah Mr Shishio is a history professor" Ms Yukamara announces, handing Cerys's carry-on to Sensei leaving Cerys with just her shoulder bag which would also be her school bag when the semester started.

"Nice, I might have you then" Cerys realizes, Sensei closed the boot and looked back to Cerys, his green eyes studied her.

"What are you studding?" he asks as a topic of discussion.

"Ancient History and Writing"

"Come, come let's continue this in the car!" Ms Yukamara says getting into the passenger seat, Cerys hops in the back behind Ms Yukamara and Sensei gets behind the wheel.

"So Cerys what made you want to become an exchange student to Tokyo? A rather unusual choice for an Australian isn't it?" Ms Yukamara asks once away from the Airport.

"I suppose so, most other people I talked to were going to places like America or Europe or even China but I decided I wanted to come to Tokyo"

"Any particular reason?" Sensei enquires as he navigates traffic.

"I don't know, I guess I've always been curious about Tokyo and well…I do like Manga however getting it in English print may be hard to find" Sensei laughed.

"It'll be good to test your Japanese" he says in Japanese.

"My Japanese still needs work" she says in Japanese back at him, she sees his smile in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm afraid you are definitely going to stand out Cerys" Ms Yukamara says a little apologetically.

"No, really? A pale freckled skinned, red haired Australian accented girl in Tokyo stand out? Nah" Cerys says with a smile out the window, Sensei chuckled as did Ms Yukamara.

"Keep smiling Cerys and just nod if you don't understand, if you can't translate something, my doors always open" Sensei tells her, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you Sensei I will remember that" Cerys promises.

* * *

 _How did it all start? She wondered, as the cop waited for her reply. It started from the moment she met him she decided. 'So we were doomed from the start' Cerys thinks nostalgically._

* * *

 **So here is the first chapter, there probably won't be any more flash backs from this point in time but I decided to add that little bit at the end. Hope you liked it, I only just finished reading the manga today and only started yesterday but I fell deep into the fandom hole faster than the amount of times I face palmed myself reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The dorm room was rather nice, not as small as she'd imagined, it had its own small bathroom, a bath and shower together and a toilet and she even got it to herself! Ms Yukamara's short form showed her in and Sensei carried her bags, placing them on the floor. He wiped off his hat once he had, messy black hair flopped up as he ran a hand through it looking around.

"Not a bad room" he comments.

"Rather cosy" Ms Yukamara beams, Cerys looked over the two teachers Ms Yukamara was a head or more-shorter than her, she had a black bob of hair to her chin and small brown eyes. She was wearing a blue suit and long skirt and what looked like a pocket watch. Compared to Sensei who was taller than Cerys, in a classy shirt, tie and sweater and damn hot now Cerys could take a good look at him. He could still be in his twenties she guessed, whereas Ms Yukamara was in her forties or fifties.

"So Ms Yukamara are you a teacher as well?" Cerys decides to ask.

"Oh no my dear I'm the headmistress" she corrects with a smile.

"Oh well, thank you both again for coming to get me" Cerys says.

"It was a pleasure, we'll be seeing you at orientation and then Sensei will see you in class" Cerys nods.

"Looking forward to it" she smiles.

"Good day" Sensei says with a casual wave as they leave, closing the door behind them. Cerys gets to work unpacking her things in drawers, putting her toiletries in the bathroom, she couldn't believe she actually got her own bathroom.

After a little exploring down the hall she found a rec room with a line of fridges, she found her rooms designated space and decided she should go shopping. Admittedly Cerys was a little nervous not that she was in any danger but that she'd mess up her Japanese and be laughed at. Carrying her shoulder bag, Cerys walled through the university dorms and past the outdoor area, she came to a stop when she spied someone leaning against a wall having a smoke. She recognised his messy black hair first.

"Long time no see Sensei" she says in Japanese, he looked up in surprise, realising who it was he smiled.

"So it seems…are you heading out?" he asks noticing her bag.

"Yeah just to the shops for food"

"After we'd just explained it's not safe" he says shaking his head putting his cigarette out.

"Well I haven't met anyone who can walk with me yet so…"

"Do you even know where the shops are?" he quizzes her, silence met him.

"I thought not, alright I'll be your escort" he says with a smile.

"That's not necessary" she tries to say.

"Trust me it is" he tells her starting to walk toward the gates, Cerys hurries to catch up.

"Were you just going to wonder around until you found them?" he asks once she's beside him

"Maybe" she teases hands behind her back.

"You're a little reckless you know that" he says looking forward.

"It rarely hurts to have a little fun and I what to explore! I want to see how big manga stores are and book shops and boutiques and café's and restaurants and see the sights! I want to get on a bullet train and walk through a park with blossom trees and…I don't know…find stuff I didn't think I would" she says imagining it all, he smiled at her.

"You remind me a little of someone I know back when I first met her, she was from the country and had never been in the city, everything was so different for her but she took to it like a fish to water" Cerys laughs.

"Well it's not like I haven't been in a city but definitely nothing like Tokyo, there's just so much! My eyes can't take all of it in at once" Cerys and Sensei wait at a cross walk in the very busy street, as she suspected a few people were looking at her.

"Don't worry there's plenty of time for you to see everything" Sensei assures her as the light turns green and everyone starts moving.

Someone shoved into Cerys's back, something else like a pram or trolley hit Cerys's ankle, someone shoved past her hitting her shoulder and she tripped hitting the ground with her hands. People almost walked over her but someone grabbed her under one arm and pulled her to safety from the busy street.

"Are you okay?" Sensei asks checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine what was their rush?" she wonders rubbing her hands and brushing off her jeans.

"Everyone's always in a rush" he says with a small smile.

"This is why you need to be careful" he tells her seriously, Cerys just smiles standing straighter.

"Don't worry I'm fine" she says as they continue walking coming up to a huge shopping complex.

Cerys and Sensei ended up spending the rest of the day there looking around, Cerys having to be careful not to blow her money on every little trinket she saw…that being said she had a nice assortment in her bag by the time they got to the grocery store. Cerys had great difficulty reading the Japanese labels especially when each product was in a different print and she couldn't tell exactly what was in the food. Since she couldn't live off sushi forever Sensei helped her reading the products she couldn't or when she stared at one for too long and he just took it from her.

"Well this has to be the most interesting shopping experience I've ever been on" Sensei comments on their way back to the university Cerys laughs.

"For me too! Did you see how huge that manga store was! And that book shop! And that figurine shop!"

"I'm pretty sure you bought most of those figurines" Sensei states carrying a bag of groceries, cigarette in his mouth.

"I only bought like…eight" she quickly counted she was carrying two grocery bags herself, she wouldn't need to buy so much again, just to get her started she needed condiments as well as food, she was going to have to get used to cooking these foods, somehow she didn't think she could get away with ham sandwiches most of the time.

"But they were so cool!" she says happily.

"I'm sorry I kept you there so long" she adds.

"Don't worry on it, I had fun" he assures her as they head inside the gate and to the dorms.

"Well then thanks again for coming with me…I'd of gotten lost" she admits.

"You're pretty bad at directions aren't you" he states, Cerys rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well…it's a lot more confusing here" she defends, he laughs as they make their way up to her floor, Cerys begins packing away her shopping into the fridge and her cupboard space.

"How old are you anyway Sensei?" she asks as she puts her shopping away, he's a little taken back at her question.

"Uh 27 why?"

"Just wondering I thought you were young but I'm not a good judge of age" she admits, he smirks.

"Well then how old are you Chīsana ahiru?" (Little duck) Cerys smiles, standing with her empty grocery bag.

"19"

"I thought so" he says, pushing off from the counter he'd been leaning on.

"Well its late, I've got to get home…I'll see you at orientation tomorrow"

"You bet"

"Oh and more students should have arrived today or tomorrow so you won't be alone pretty soon so don't forget to make friends" he tells her.

"But if I do that you won't go shopping with me" Cerys jokes but a look passed his eyes almost undetected but it was like his green eyes suddenly went darker.

"Don't worry it was a joke see you tomorrow Sensei and thanks for today" Cerys smiles, Sensei nods and regains his smile.

"Sure bye"

' _I wonder what happened to him'_ Cerys thinks as she goes back to her room to place the knickknacks she bought. Despite the slight awkwardness at the end Cerys really was happy about today she hurried forward so she could call her mum and tell her all about it.

* * *

 **Another chapter hope you liked it new one up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again I'm glad I'm getting these out as fast as I am I'm looking at the profile and its saying I published it nine hours ago and I had a nap in between that so yay!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Cerys woke yawning as she tried to see what the time was on her phone…10:30 flashed at her…10:30! She jumped out of bed in a panic, raced to the bathroom to throw off her clothes, brush her teeth and hair, race back into the room and grab her clothes pulling them on, straightening them, checking herself in the mirror she wiped sleep from the corner of her eye, her panicked brown eyes looked back at her and she slipped into her shoes. Taking only a pen and her key with her she raced out into a deserted hall and jumped down the stairs and ran for the auditorium.

This would be a lot easier if she knew where it was, she decided as she looked around.

"Hey!" someone called in Japanese, Cerys turned to it, a girl was coming up to her.

"Are you going to orientation?" she asked still in Japanese.

"Yes do you know where it is?" Cerys asks the girl nods with a smile and motions for her to follow. They make it into a packed room, they find two empty seats almost at the very back, ignoring the looks she was getting she sat down with the blonde haired girl as the headmistress Ms Yukamara begun her address in Japanese.

"Welcome all to another year, for some this is your first, for others this is your last, some of you have travelled a long way and some still have a ways to go. But no matter your goal you can achieve it, nothing is out of reach when you put your heart into it and most importantly you are never alone and so with this I say enjoy your time while it's here!" the auditorium clapped along with Cerys it was a lot easier to hear Japanese rather than read it for her.

"By the way I'm Sayori" the girl next to her says.

"Hey I'm Cerys" Cerys says with a smile which was returned.

"Are you staying at the dorms?" she whisper asks.

"Yeah are you?" she nods.

"What room?"

"Level 2, Room 12, you?"

"Level 2, Room 13 we're right across the hall!" she says excitedly. The rest of orientation continued as normal a few adults made some speeches and afterwards people could go out to the entrance to collect their schedules once their name was marked off a list. But before they could go, Sensei stood up to mark the roll of people who were here. There where hundreds of people here though so it would take a while but once he called your name and you answered you could go. Cerys and Sayori quietly chatted in the back since Cerys's name wouldn't be called for a while, even by the time they reached L's there was still more than half the auditorium left.

"Light Cerys" she heard called.

"Here" she called back in English by accident she'd forgotten to switch languages and she blushed when someone chuckled. Sensei looked up seeing her in the back and gave her a smile which she returned.

"Wait for me will you?" Sayori asks, Cerys nods remaining in her chair.

"What's your last name?" she asks as Sensei continues.

"Yoshedo, yours is Light?"

"Yeah from my dad"

"So where are you from?" she asks.

"Australia, New South Wales actually"

"Wow what's it like there?"

"Very different to here" she admits, Sayori chuckles.

"Well don't worry I'll help you and you can help me with my English"

"Deal" Cerys agrees with a smile as the list continues. Eventually Sayori's name was called and they headed out to the entrance, students were lined up at booths to get their schedules, Cerys headed for hers.

"Cerys Light" she told the person, they looked at her oddly for a second then realised she had said her first name first and found her, her schedule.

Cerys went back to Sayori who was in a longer line as she skimmed her schedule, the schedule also told her who her teacher would be so she smiled when she saw she had History and Texts with she had to guess that was Sensei. Cerys continued looking at her subjects she only had four, one had to do with writing, another with Japanese Studies as that was her sub major and the last was Ancient History with again! Of all the luck! Cerys smiled brightly she was really going to love this Uni.

"You look happy" a familiar voice in English says to her, Cerys turned to Sensei.

"I'm surprised you can still talk after reading out all those names" Cerys says, Sensei chuckles.

"I had tea this morning so my vocals would survive" Cerys smiled as Sayori came over with her schedule.

"Hey Cerys-chan! What classes do you have?!" she asks not noticing Sensei, Cerys hands over her schedule and Sayori inspects them both.

"We have three of the same classes!" she cheers.

"Cool" Cerys says with a side look to Sensei who doesn't mind being ignored.

"Hey look we have the same teacher for two classes, I wonder what Sensei Shishio's like?"

"You should ask him" Cerys says, indicating to Sensei, Sayori looks to him now realising who was here.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sensei" she says with a bow.

"There's nothing to apologise for, look after that one will you? She's a reckless one, I'll see you both in class it seems"

"You bet you will" Cerys confirms with a smile which was returned before Sensei disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow do you know him?" Sayori asks back to Japanese.

"I met him yesterday he and Ms Yukamara picked me up from the airport"

"Oh that's so cool! Do you know how many girls have a crush on that guy?"

"I'm guessing a lot" Sayori nods handing back Cerys's schedule.

"Oh yeah most of the seniors have called dibs" Cerys shock her head trying not think about it.

"Want to get some lunch?" Sayori asks.

"Yeah that sounds nice"

"Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Nah, you can pick I need to get used to going to different places"

"Have no fear my friend I'll take you everywhere worth going, stick with me" Sayori says with a flick of her hair, Cerys smiles. Yeah she really was looking forward to being here.

* * *

 **Next chapter down, new one to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Might as well keep going :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Classes would start next week on Monday so Sayori and Cerys had the whole weekend to hang out, sometimes they talked in English but Sayori really did find it hard so most of the time they spoke in Japanese so Cerys could get better. She'd had a tutor back in Australia once she decided to come to Tokyo there wasn't much she couldn't say but sometimes she got confused and wasn't sure. So she carried around her translator book just in case but she hated how it made her feel like a tourist. The one really helpful thing Sayori helped her with was the honorifics, Cerys really had trouble knowing what to or not to call someone, she knew not to call someone by their first name unless they were really close. Sayori knew Cerys didn't understand that so she didn't mind just being called Sayori by her, but she often reminded her to add -chan to the end of her name.

Monday came and with it a nice warm day. Sayori and Cerys got to their class early and sat themselves in the middle of the room. Students started filling in after them and a girl sat on Sayori's other side.

"Hey I'm Ryuu Hana" she introduced herself to them"

"Hey I'm Yoshedo Sayori and this is Light Cerys" Sayori introduced us.

"Hi" Cerys waved, the girl beamed at them.

"It's so great to meet you, I've been looking forward to coming to university for ages, are you two first years?"

"Yeah I am" Sayori says.

"Uh I did have one other year at uni but I was doing something else, this is my first year in this course" Cerys says.

"Oh that's cool, where did you study?" Hana asked.

"A university in Australia"

"Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah" Cerys admits.

"I have to say I love your hair! I know people who would die for your hair!" Hana says excitedly, Cerys laughed.

"Thanks Ryuu-chan" Cerys says, Hana waves her hand.

"Oh it's the truth! And call me Hana-chan, can I call you Cerys-chan?"

"Absolutely" Cerys agrees as she senses some taking the seat beside her. Cerys looked at a cute boy her age sitting next to her, he had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was taking out his book and pen so Cerys looked away, just as their teacher walked in.

"Hello class I'm afraid your Sensei for this class has fallen ill so I'll be taking over until she gets better, I am Sensei Shishio but just call me Sensei" Cerys was surprised looking at Sensei without his glasses on, his hair was somewhat combed back and he had a book in his hand, he gave her a smile before returning to the class.

"First off I'll call the roll and then we can get started" he says happily. Cerys couldn't believe it now she'd have him for three classes! This one was called Writing and Grammar something she'd need to learn in Japanese. Although she was allowed to submit her assignments in English, a lot of the homework and notes would be in Japanese so she needed to understand the grammar of Japanese language and written Japanese was something she struggled with.

"Light Cerys" she heard.

"Here Sensei" she answered in English again, she wanted to face palm herself but Sensei just smiled and continued.

"Are you always so absent minded about what language you're speaking?" the boy next to her asked in English.

"Sometimes" Cerys answers a little defensively at the blue eyed boy, he gave a light shrug before looking back at the board.

"Ryuu Hana"

"Here" Hana-chan answered once her name was called.

"Shiki Subaru"

"Here" a boy behind Cerys answered.

"Yoshedo Sayori"

"Here" Sayori said with a smile.

"Yukamara Daisuke"

"Here" the boy next to her answered.

"Yukamara? Like the headmistress?" Cerys found herself asking in English.

"What's it to you?" he almost snapped at her in English back, most of the class couldn't understand them so they didn't say anything.

"Sorry" Cerys apologised not wanting an enemy on her first day in her first class, she looked away, Sayori was asking with her eyes what had she said, but she discreetly shook her head as Sensei regained the class's attention.

"Alright since this is the first day it's customary for everyone to stand up and introduce themselves and say something about themselves to the class as a bit of an ice breaker. I'll go first, my name is Satsuki Shishio, my favourite colour is red, I like reading manga and I started teaching at a high school. Why don't we go around the room?" he points to a girl in front of his desk and she introduces herself. It goes around until it reaches Hana, who stands to speak.

"Hi I'm Hana Ryuu, my fav colour would be purple, I love rice balls and music" she says and then sits down, Sayori gets up next.

"My name is Sayori Yoshedo, I like pink, ice cream, making friends and watching Anime" she says and sits down, Cerys reluctantly gets up feeling all eyes on her.

"Hi I'm Cerys Light, I'm from Australia, my favourite colour is blue, I like reading, watching movies and trying new things" she ends with a bit of a shrug and sits down.

"I'm Daisuke Yukamara, I like playing basketball, eating sushi and doing art" her new neighbour sits back down and the boy behind Cerys stands up.

"I'm Subaru Shiki, I like hot girls, fast cars and spending money" he lounges back down as soon as he's done, Cerys looks past him to the boy next to him.

"Hi I'm Hibiki Hikari, my favourite colour is black, I like music and skateboarding"

Once the class had finished introducing themselves Sensei got onto the topic of what they would be doing this semester, Cerys did her best to listen and write out what notes she could, she couldn't rely on reading notes off the board so she had to write out what she heard from Sensei, she'd get Sayori's notes later and translate at her own pace.

"Having trouble there Aussie?" a voice behind her asked, Cerys turned to the pretentious silver haired boy behind her.

"No why?" she asked.

"Just seems you can't read the board since you're only writing what you hear" he says with a casual shrug, Cerys narrowed her eyes at him and turned away going back to listening to Sensei.

"Bit useless to come to Japan if you can't even read Japanese if you ask me" he states behind her, Cerys ignores him.

"No one asked you" the boy next to him answers for her.

"Whatever" Subaru says.

"Mr Shiki is there a problem?" Sensei asks from the board, every turns to him now.

"No I was just saying it's pretty useless for a girl who can't read Japanese to be in a class about writing Japanese" he states, Sensei narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Miss Light can you read what's on the board?"

"Yes Sensei" Cerys answers.

"Good do you mind reading it out for Mr Shiki he's obviously too busy to write his own notes" the class laughed and Subaru turned red and Cerys did exactly as Sensei asked. She read out what was on the board, it wasn't that she couldn't read it but she couldn't read it, translate it in her mind and then write it out in time to keep up with the class, the class clapped for her when she was done and she blushed slightly.

"Well it seems Miss Light will do quite well in this class, I hope you put in as much effort Mr Shiki" Sensei says and goes back to teaching, Sayori winks at her as Cerys goes back to writing out what she hears, the boy behind her glowering at Sensei.

* * *

 **It's really hard trying to fit the language barrier in, but it's important to understand just how hard it is for people who need to or do speak two different languages for different parts of their lives, second languages especially.**


End file.
